My Crazy Life
by Gemini girl 96
Summary: Imprinting story about Jared and Kim. Kim has a hard life, she has a crush on Jared Cameron, who is in the La Push Gang, she has no love life because her family and 4 crazy friends. Follow the story of Kim's Crazy life.


**Hiya guys!**

**I love Kim and Jared stories, so I decided to write my own. **

**This is my first Twilight story and I hope you enjoy it. **

**WARNING lots of characters, but I'll remind you in chapters. **

KPOV

Hi, my name is Kimberly Cronweller, but I prefer Kim. I have 4 best friends and have the hugest Crush on Jared Cameron. I have never had a boyfriend and if I have it has been very brief and usually in secret. And only last for a day.

I am not a slut, but if you see my family, you will then understand why I can never have a boyfriend. He'd take me put for one date. Give me a kiss and then would fade away so I wouldn't see him again.

I have what is called a large family. Very big family. I am the youngest so everyone is very protective of me. My dad is on the council on La push, and my Grandpa is an elder. This is usually the first thing that scares the boys away. My mum is fine, I'm half Italian, and she 100% but can talk fluently in English. When she met my dad, they wanted a large family. Now that would usually be 3 maybe 4 kids. Yet when my mum got pregnant she got pregnant with 7 kids, yes 7.

They had 4 boys and 3 girls, when my siblings were 12, my mum got pregnant with me. I was the only one. So when my brothers or sisters come to visit, which feels like every day, or whenever I attempt to go on a date they show up.

They are all 28, it confusing but let me explain who's who.

We first have Liam. Liam is married to Emma and has 1 child called Rose- how normal is that? He works in the Army and has just come back from being in the Army at War for 1 year and 7 months. Liam is thinking about leaving the army to see more of Emma and Rose. He lives in Forks.

Next we have Olivia. She works as a nurse and loves to help people. She's married to a doctor, James and has 3 kids Sophie, who is 7, Amy who is 5 and Jack who is 1. She also lives in Forks as it is closer to the hospital.

Then there is Simon. He is engaged to a woman called Lucy-she seems cool and has no kids. He works as a successful artist, who makes lots of money. He drives up to Seattle once a month or so for his art gallery. He's living in Forks, with a very happy life.

Next, there is Georgia, who is married to a man called John and has 1 kid, who is 6 and is called Jordan. She's a lawyer and works with her husband. She takes on lots of cases including tribal cases. She lives on La Push.

Moving on to Danny, who is married to a slut who hates me because I broke her nose, totally an accident. Her name is Lydia. Danny works as a mechanic and Lydia is the slutty receptionist. Danny loves me and Lydia hates me. At the moment they are holding out of children, but are going to start trying soon, like I wanted to hear that!

Next we have Zara, who works as a model. She is married to a photographer and are totally in love. Zara has 2 children called Courtney and Katie, who are 4 and twins. They are just about to start school and are very excited which is due to Zara saying school is so fun. She is so messing with those kids!

Finally we have Andy. He is also in the Army and is going out with Leah Clearwaters. When I first saw her I nearly fainted in shock. She is the bitchest person I have ever known. But she's just so mellow now it is scary. Leah is 21, and he is 28 and they look perfect for each other. But I will not accept that. When I was 7 I fell off my bike and laughed! I was in tears. Now she needs my approval on the relationship, because Andy as did the others asks for approval. When I first heard of this I thought it was a joke but nope. All real. Any way Leah is part of the La Push gang along with Jared who never notices me, but has defiantly gotten hotter.

At the moment, I am in my room with my best friends.

First we have Cameron. She tough sure, but we met when we were 4 and instantly clicked. She has long blonde hair and isn't Quileute but no one cares. She only lives with her mum, but often comes here with her mum. When me and Cam made friend so did our parents. It's meant to be.

Next we have Nicole, who is sporty and can walk to school on her hands. We got told off though. But at least she can do it. Nicole is a full Quileute and mostly stays in my house. Her brother, who is 18 months older, is a Jock and is at her house with all her friends. She's sporty too but all the boys feel her us. So she stays here.

Moving on to Mel. Mel rocks; she's into music and is also a dancer. She dances to any type of music and can stand on her toes for about 30 minutes. Dancing school has done well for her. She is also Quileute, and has long black hair with blue streaks going through her perfect hair.

Then there is Gemma. Gemma has the Rocking body. She like me is only half Quileute, but had tanned skin that looks really good. Gemma is the cheerleader. She hangs out with both her team and us, but mostly us. She refuses to hang out with them and be a total Bitch to everyone. She is anyway but none of us will admit that.

Finally there is me. I have the Quileute skin colour mixed with Italian skin colour to give me a glowing tanned skin. I have purple streaks going through my hair which Mel did for me. I have high cheekbones and green eyes that everyone loves. My mum also has green eyes but the rest of my family have brown like my dad.

Tonight there is going to be a barbecue at my house, lots of me am coming. People mostly are the elders and their families and some friends. The girls get to come which had me bouncing on my toes. Plus all of my family, their wife's, partners and kids. Great! That includes Leah who would be coming any way because her family is coming.

My girls were downstairs, talking to my family and people there. I dressed in a while dress and brown sandals with a brown waist belt and a long necklace.

Going into my back yard I saw lots of people. My family, brother, sisters and their family all talking to one another. My dad, my grandpa, Harry, Billy and Quil Sr were all talking to each other. With beer.

My mum, Sue, my Grandma and Quil Sr daughter, called Sylvia were talking with each other laughing.

My girls had glasses in their hands. Gemma holding 2. When they saw me they called me over, Gemma handing the glass to me.

That is when I noticed that the "La Push gang" is here.

Which means Jared is here.

It has suddenly gotten very hot in here!

**Wow! Lots and lots of characters. **

**Please tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW **

**Tasha ^_^ **


End file.
